The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by REgirl711
Summary: How can anyone love a monster like Albert Wesker? When he attempts to hide his work and the kind of person he really is, it's easy. This story takes place in 1996 before the videogames actually begin. First fanfic so pleaseee R&R! It gets better


Hannah awoke with the odd feeling of being watched over. Her eyes just began to adjust to the darkness of the room, when she saw a figure, crossing their arms in her doorway. To get a better look she lifted herself onto her elbows. Just as she'd figured it was Albert Wesker. He stood there looking as nonchalant as he always did. No readable expression imprinted on his pale face.

"Back again?" Hannah questioned him. She got up and crawled over to the end of her bed. Wesker walked over slowly before sitting at the foot. Hannah sat Indian style waiting for a word at least. He began to take off his outer wear. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me anything, huh?"

"What would you like to know?" Wesker asked her without even glancing over. Hannah sighed. He knew what she wanted to know. They were the same questions as always. Yet Wesker never said much. It was a wonder how she still stuck by him, especially after she hadn't heard from him in almost three weeks. Last time he was around in person was nearly two months beforehand.

"Why do you keep coming back here? What are you doing with all this time?" She began. "I can't just be waiting for you forever."

"Its work related." He explained again. "I can't tell you anything but that. You already know too much."

"Yeah, after you left those letters you were receiving from Umbrella. You don't tell me shit, and it's really beginning to wear on me Albert."

"I don't know what else you expect me to say then." Wesker told Hannah, and once again silence fell between them. She sighed loudly again. Something to break the complete silence, but it never worked. Wesker took off his shades and looked at her.

"Oh my God." Hannah mouthed. "What happened to your eyes?" She questioned worriedly. The glint of the street lights allowed enough light through the window to seem them. He longer had his beautiful blue, but a dark red tint gazed back. Wesker took off his shirt and left it in the pile of clothes by the bed.

"Albert what happened?" She said laying her hand his bare shoulder. "And you're freezing." She said beginning to feel hopeless. He wasn't going to tell her anything. Wesker got up and took off his black combat pants, then sat beside Hannah again. She was doing a good job of keeping her eyes from tearing up, but the corners of her lips were bending down into a sad frown. She could question no longer for an explanation she wasn't likely to receive or even understand any time soon. All she wanted when she looked at him now was an emotion of some kind. She shrugged to herself and began to crawl back into her bed. This is how it was going to be and she hated it, but couldn't seem to allow herself to let him go. Wesker crawled into the bed beside her and laid his arm around her waist. Hannah took his arm and moved it away from her. Wesker wrapped his arm more forcefully around her and pulled her tightly against him. She didn't resist this time because she really didn't want to in the first place. His cool skin gave her shivers throughout her whole upper body.

"Tell me why you always come back here. What if I was no longer alone… waiting? What if I moved on Albert? What then?" She whispered as she stared into the dark ahead of her.

"You keep saying that… but you wouldn't do that to me."

"But you would do that to me, wouldn't you?" Hannah questioned sadly. "Of course you would. That's …"

"I love you Hannah. That's why I come back." Wesker told her. His tight hold faded through the last pieces of their conversation, and Hannah turned to face him. He actually spoke those words! The nerve! That was the last thing she'd thought would come out of his mouth tonight.

"Is that a lie too?" Hannah questioned him seriously. Her eyes began to gleam over when he didn't have an automatic response.

"No. Would you rather it is?"

"What kind of a question is that? You know how I feel already."

"I might have forgotten. You act like you hate me."

"That's such crap. I do love you but you make everything soo damn hard for me." She said laying a hand on his cheek.

"That's the first time you've said that in months." He said taking her hand in is palm. Hannah sat up on her left elbow as he placed her hand on his chest.

"It's stupid to say it when it's one sided." Hannah told Wesker coldly. "You know…I don't know what to think about our situation. I keep telling myself to pick up and leave. I'm better off without you, but I can't do that."

"I'd find you. I'd find you and you'd be happy that I did. Then we'd be back to where we are now."

"I think I'll die then. I'll do it too. You can't doubt me with that." She told him. "I know it sounds stupid, but I'm always hurting Albert. It's soo much more painful then any mortal wound could cause. I'm dying without even doing anything to myself. It feels like I will die. Actually die. I can't interpret how I constantly feel any better then that."

"Then I'd bring you back."

"You can't say that. You aren't God. You can't play it. Not any of your experiments…" Hannah began angrily, but she stopped to think about what she was saying. "There's no cure for death Albert."

"You keep telling yourself that." Albert said simply.

"Please don't tell me you actually believe something like that to be possible! It doesn't matter what you do accomplish. It's still not right."

"I understand your view on this, but I don't want to speak about it right now. I'd rather talk about it in the morning."

"Whatever." Hannah said giving up. "I'm going to sleep then." She told him wondering whether or not she'd even be able to sleep at all.

"Good." Wesker replied laying back. Hannah did the same and then rolled to her side, her back facing her love. She was unable to believe what he'd just been suggesting. Surprisingly enough sleep approached her quite easily.


End file.
